


Up Down, In Out

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben on the run, Ben's biceps, Crack, F/M, Just a bit of fun, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, i don't know what this is exactly but you can still have it, lifting, post-redemption, thanks to Girls, totally based on one gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben has a cool idea and he hopes it’ll work the way he thinks it will, but he figures there’s only one way to find out.It’s something his Dad used to do with him as a child and one of the happier memories he still carries around with him now his Dad is gone, young screams of childish laughter still fresh in his memory.His Dad would lift him high in the hair, time after time, and he’d giggle himself silly. Sure, Rey’s a little bit larger than he was as a child, but he still wants to give it a try.





	Up Down, In Out

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely based on that Girls GIF of Adam lifting that woman in the air. That's it, that's all I got. Someone said 'write an AU' so I did! Special thanks to @Sunrise8171 for giving me a title when I was stuck :)  
> Hope you enjoy x

It’s post-redemption and Ben is restless.

So many years of fighting wars and killing people has taken its toll and although he still has everything he needs, he’s finding there’s still pent up energy to expend.

Rey stirs beside him and he rolls onto his side to pull her closer, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

She hums with contentment.

‘Morning you’ she murmurs, voice still rough from sleep.

‘Morning. Sleep well?’

He grinds his cock against her ass and she groans. ‘Mm, I did. You?’

‘Like a baby’

Although last night’s sex session had completely tired him out, all that energy had returned in earnest this morning.

Newly redeemed and on the run from the First Order there’s a bounty on Ben’s head. Which is why he’d usually use the gym in the morning, but he couldn’t exactly do that now. Not in public anyway.

Well he could, but was it worth getting killed over? Probably not.

No, this morning and from now on he’d just have to find _other_ ways to exercise.

He’d have to get creative. Or at least that’s what he’d tell Rey.

Truth is he has a perfectly good bench-press of his own in the spare room or he could just do push-ups, but where was the fun in that??

‘You’re usually up by now, must feel weird to sleep in?’ Rey rolls to face him now.

‘Yeah. I’m dying to work out but I’m not willing to get killed to maintain _this body’_ he scoffs and Rey laughs.

‘Geez, tickets much?’

‘Hey’ he continues, leaning in for a kiss. ‘Didn’t hear you complaining last night when you were gripping my biceps and riding my cock, raving about how much you loved my massive muscles’

Rey blushes and snuggles into him, so he continues.

‘If you want these arms the way they are then-‘

‘And I do’ she remarks, hand wandering over his biceps before gripping them in her tiny hand. ‘I really do’

‘Then I’ll have to get creative. Surely there’s some sort of exercise we can do indoors?’

‘Excuse me? Did you say we? May I remind you I don’t do exercise. Unless sex counts, then I’m totally up for exercising _at least_ once a day. Twice even’

Ben chuckles. ‘Hm. As much as I love sex with you, _and I do_ , I had another idea in mind. Keen to help me out?’

Rey sits up and regards him, cocking her head adorably to the side. ‘Depends. What would it involve exactly?’

Ben has a cool idea and he hopes it’ll work the way he thinks it will, but he figures there’s only one way to find out.

It’s something his Dad used to do with him as a child and one of the happier memories he still carries around with him now his Dad is gone, young screams of childish laughter still fresh in his memory.

His Dad would lift him high in the hair, time after time, and he’d giggle himself silly. Sure, Rey’s a little bit larger than _he was_ as a child, but he still wants to give it a try.

Kicking the covers back he asks her to straddle him. Rey screws her nose up knowing if it’s some crazy idea of his she probably wants no part of it.

‘Is this going to hurt?’ she enquires, regarding him with caution.

‘Only if you fall’

‘Ben! What are you up to?’

He chuckles again. ‘Trust me, I can do this. I just need to…lift you’

‘Oh maker’ she groans, rolling her eyes. ‘I’m gonna hurt myself, aren’t I?’

‘No, no, no. Look, just work with me, ok? I’ll stop if you’re not enjoying it. Promise’

She sighs, doing as he instructs and knowing he’s going to win out in the end anyway. He’s always had a way of making her do whatever he wants and she’s sure this will be no different.

‘Ok, now what?’

She looks so pretty in her sleep tank and briefs that he could really just have her ride him for hours right now but no, he needs to stick to the plan.

This is about his biceps after all.

‘Ok, lie on me and we’ll go from there’

Rey follows his instructions, laying down on top of him. She plants a kiss on his lips and he doesn’t pull away. The kiss is good, even with morning breath and he has to eventually pull away otherwise this’ll never happen.

‘Uh’ He breaks contact abruptly. ‘I know what you’re up to and I can’t be distracted’

‘Ugh, fine. Can we just get this over with?’

‘Alright. Getting you up might be the hardest part but once you’re there it should be fine’

‘Should be fine’ she murmurs into his chest. ‘Doesn’t exactly instil me with confidence!’

‘Ok, ok. I hear ya. How about if I explain what I want to do, would that help?’

‘Yes, it probably would’

‘Ok’ he laughs. ‘I’m gonna lift you up’

Hey eyes go wide. ‘Ben, you can’t lift me! I weigh a ton!’

‘Babe I’ve bench-pressed kilo’s before so you’ll be nothing, trust me’

‘Nothing? You’re calling me nothing again?’ she quips, poking her tongue out. ‘Alright, try’ she agrees, pushing herself up with her hands on his chest.

‘See if you can lift me’

‘Pfft’ Ben mutters, shaking his head. ‘No sweat. You just have to trust me. You ready?’

He moves his hands lower and slides them between the two of them, pushing Rey slightly away from his body.

‘Can you slide up just a bit? Toward me?’

Rey sighs and does as she’s told, shifting up his body slightly.

‘Maybe if you hold onto the bed head to steady yourself?’

Rey frowns and doesn’t even bother to argue, working herself up his body and straddling his torso while gripping the sturdy bedhead with her hands.

‘Ok, perfect. Now just relax, let your body go limp. Now if I can jussst-’ Ben’s hands push at her lower torso and he manages to hoist her upwards, Rey initially freaking out as she’s raised high in the air.

‘Oh my god, Ben! I’m going to fall!’

He steadies his arms and flexes to lift her higher, biceps initially shaking under her weight. She doesn’t weigh much at all really, but the position she’s in makes it harder than it otherwise would be.

Rey grips the bed head as her legs leave the bed.

‘Extend your legs out, like you’re laying flat’ he instructs, voice shaky under her weight. Extending her legs out is the strangest feeling - it’s like she’s flying right here in their bedroom.

He’s lifting her with ease now and it starts to become enjoyable rather than scary.

‘This is actually fun’ she grins, her body moving up and down in a steady rhythm. She steals a quick glance at Ben and he’s smiling up at her as much as he can with what he’s currently doing.

‘See’ he huffs in between lifts. ‘Told you - bet I – can make it – to 100’ he says in between lifts.

‘You do 100 and I’ll give you the best head of your life’

_Shit._ That’s definitely a bet he wants to win.

‘Oh god - deal – I figure – I’ve done – about 20 – already – so maybe – start counting?’

Rey smiles and begins to count out loud, enjoying this _whatever it is._

’21 – 22 – 23 – 24 – 25 – 26 – 27 – 28 – 29 – 30 –‘

‘Are you sure you can do this for another 70?!’

Surely not.

‘Uh huh – keep counting’ he grunts and Rey’s getting rather turned on with this little exercise thing. She finds herself wishing she could watch from the outside so she could see his massive muscles at work.

Ben stops talking at around 60 and she wonders if he’ll be able to keep going but looking down, he certainly looks determined enough. His face muscles contort and he’s got that working jaw thing going and the hottest grimace on his face.

They get to 85 and Ben comes to life again, the lifts not quite as high now but still equally as impressive in Rey’s book.

‘Almost – at 90 – impressed yet?’

‘God, not only impressed’ Rey says in between lifts. ‘Turned on’

‘Fuck – ok – here we go – I can do this’

Rey lets go of the bed head at 95 and counts down while practically flying through the air.

’96 – 97 – 98 – 99 – 100! Ah! I’m flying’ she yells, suspended entirely on Ben’s large hands before his arms drop and she crashes down on top of him, her knee landing dangerously close to his crown jewels.

‘Oh god, so close to my balls’ he grunts loudly and Rey rests on top of him, the two of them laughing while he struggles to catch his breath.

Rey rolls off and Ben shakes his arms out. ‘Oh god I’m gonna be sore the next few days’ he groans, shifting his arms behind his head with yet another groan.

‘Probably should’ve done 50 to start with, or maybe 10, but too late now’

Waiting until he catches his breath Rey crawls down the bed and works his underwear off, throwing them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

‘Mm, ok that was hot. I’m a woman of my word so’ She manoeuvres to the end of the bed and pulls her hair back with her hand. Angling her head near his cock she watches it twitch to life under her gaze.

Ben looks spent as he stares down at her with his head on the pillow and his arms still behind his head. He looks rather comfortable for a man that’s just lifted a grown woman 100 times, and she feels she owes him.

Working his soft, warm balls with her hand his hips shifts under her attention.

‘Can we do this every morning?’ she asks before descending on him, licking the pre-come pooling at the tip. He’s hardening before her very eyes and she just loves watching his cock come to life, knowing _she’s the one_ making him hard.

‘Shit no’ he laughs. ‘My arms will need at least 3 days to recover’

Rey tries not to take offense to that. She knows even though she’s tiny it still must’ve been _so hard_ to actually lift her the way he did.

His cock practically hardens in her mouth and she sucks hard, using her entire mouth and pulling back to suck the head between her lips every now and then, swirling her tongue around the head just the way he likes.

His hips shift upwards and she knows he’s desperate to thrust into her mouth.

‘Fuck – keep going – just like that – god you’re good at this’

_Flattery will get you everywhere, Ben_ she thinks as she continues to work her magic with her mouth.

He’s grunting and groaning as much as when he was lifting her - maybe more - and with the loudest groan of all he’s suddenly spilling inside her mouth, warm spend coating her throat.

She swallows him down and licks her lips, crawling back up beside him.

He turns his head and stares back at her with glassy eyes, sighing in utter contentment.

‘Changed my mind’ he murmurs, pulling her in with his massive, muscled arm. ‘Maybe we _can_ do this every morning’

Rey laughs and screws her nose up, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. ‘Mm, is that just because you want the reward or?’

‘Totally’ he muses, flashing her a wink. ‘I’d just use the bench-press in the study otherwise’

Rey rolls her eyes and pulls the covers back over them. ‘For real? I didn’t even realise we had one! You forgot to remind me on purpose, didn’t you?’ She should’ve known.

‘Me? Would I do that?’ he remarks, snuggling down into the soft mattress in preparation for more sleep.

No timelines and no deadlines these days so they could just stay in bed all day if they wanted, just the two of them.

No Kylo Ren-

Just _Ben._


End file.
